Where to?
by BrittlesBagels303
Summary: Summery: What if Clementine never was at the marsh house and Lee never for bit? What happens when they get on Kenny's boat? Some spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
They were going to hit water the next morning. Lee was hopping this was finally the end. Thins could get better he thought. He woke up in his bed with Clementine lying beside him. She still had tears on her cheeks from last night. Lee felt bad they couldn't see if her parents had made it out alive or not but t was to risky. The boat was the better option.  
He crawled out of bed trying not to alarm Clementine and got dressed and went down stairs to see Kenny and the others.  
"So will head south?" Christa asked  
"I think it's worth a shot." Kenny answered grabbing some supplies into a bag. "Hey look who's up?"  
Lee half smiled and walked to grab a glass of water when he was stopped by Christa.  
"Where's Clementine? She usually comes down stairs when you do?"  
Clementine then appeared in the door way. "Good morning." She yawned.  
"How did ya sleep sweet pea?"  
"Okay, I guess..." She said. "I'm gonna go sit in the living room." She walked away. Lee felt a bit heart broken.  
"Is she mad at you?" Kenny asked  
"I told her it was safer not to go look for her parents and to just go straight to the river today."  
"She'll get over it." Kenny reassured but Christa didn't seem pleased.  
"She wants to find them. You should at least stop on the way there it couldn't do that much harm."  
"But the guy on the radio."  
Christa shrugged. "Do you even know he's there? What if he isn't and she never gets to know if her parents made it?"  
Lee looked down. She should know the fate of her family.  
"How about we pass by and if the area looks alright will go check it out?" Lee asked  
"Fine but we better make it quick. And if we do find her parents there not coming on the boat. We're full enough already."  
Lee nodded and went to the living room to tell Clem the good news.  
"Clementine I have some good news. We can go see if the marsh house is as infested as everywhere else and then maybe go look for your parents!"  
"Really!" She jumped up in excitement. "Thank you Lee." She hugged his legs tight. "Your the best. I'm gonna go get ready." She ran of up the stairs. Lee was happy she was happy again but still wasn't sure about the idea.  
They left around 11am and started towards the river. Kenny, Omid and Christa dealt with the boat while Lee and Clementine kept a look out for the Marsh House an zombies.  
"Lee I think this is the block-" Clementine stopped mid sentence and Lee looked up. The whole block was infested.  
"Should we keep going?" Omid asked. Lee couldn't tell if they should stop now or head on the boat. If they went to the dock Clementine would be upset for the rest of the trip and never know if her family was okay but it they went they could possibly die or get bitten.  
"Clementine stay close to Kenny." Lee ran off towards the hotel.  
"You're insane!" Christa shouted. The four of them stood there waiting for him. It seemed like forever. Meanwhile Lee was busting through Zombies until he came across a couple who looks just like someone. He pulled out the picture of Clementine and her parents he found in her house and it had to be them. They had turned.  
His heart broke knowing Clementine's would too. He had to get out of there though. He headed back disappointed. When he arrived at the boat Kenny and Clem came running up to him.  
"What happened?" She asked. Lee shock his head and she knew. They were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
They arrived at the water right around when the sun set. Lee still hasn't said anything really and neither had Clementine. They sort of just wanted the silence but at the same time Lee needed to know Clementine was okay with the fate of her parents. They had become walkers.  
At the water front Kenny and Christa pushed the boat in the water.  
"Everybody ready?" Kenny called. Lee nodded and nudged Clementine.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah..." She said quietly. They began to walk to where Kenny stood when Lee felt a pull on his arm.  
"How did you know they were my parents? Walkers don't always look like the same as when there alive." Clem asked.  
Lee pulled out the picture in his pocket. "I grabbed this for you when we left your house. For a gift or something." He pointed at her parents in the picture. "Right by the door there were two walkers who looked exactly like that..."  
"Oh." Clem answered.  
"I'm so sorry Clem. This shouldn't have to happen to you. I promise ill keep you safe now that there gone." She nodded and took his hand and the two proceeded to the boat.  
Kenny sat in the drivers seat and Omid in the passengers while Clementine, Lee and Christa sat in the back. They set sail for a few hours before the boat began to slow down.  
"What's going on?" Lee asked.  
Kenny pointed up ahead. " I don't see any docks over here. Will have to try a different spot. Ill try going more south and see what happens."  
"Whatever you say Ken." Lee answered and turned to Clementine.  
"Lee do I have to where this jacket?" She asked pulling at the strings of her life jacket.  
"Yes Clem. You don't want to drowned do you?"  
"But no one else has to where them."  
Lee shrugged "There was only one on the boat and I thought you should be the one to where it. I just wanna keep you safe." What he said wasn't really true. There were two more life jackets back there but no on could decide who got to where them so they just left them behind.  
Another few hours and it had gotten quite dark. Kenny still was driving but Christa went to the passengers to help him find a dock quicker while Omid came to the back to sleep. Lee was having trouble trying to sleep on the boat. He had trouble sleep in the train as well. Both times though he had important things on his mind. In the train all he could think about is Carley and how much he would miss her and how much he wished he could have stopped Lily from the gun shot. He also had thought about how horrible Kenny's situation had been. He lost everything in one day but still couldn't give up. He kept fighting back feelings but Lee didn't want to get punched in the face again asking. Now sitting on the boat Lee thought of how hard it would be for Clem to move on without the hope of her parents coming back. She had nothing to hope for now. He looked over to her sleeping figure. Unlike last night she seemed not to be so sad. There weren't tears in her cheeks and her face wasn't frowning. Lee didn't understand how strong she was being was even possible but it helped him believe again, helped him believe the world might turn back to normal one day.  
Finally Lee heard Kenny say something about a dock up ahead. Lee looked to where he was heading towards but couldn't see much due to the dark. Lee was glad they were gone from Savannah but what if where they were heading was much worse? He could only pray this place would be safer for Clementine and him seeing Clementine was his number 1 priority now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The boat stopped at a dock. It looks dingy an old. Kenny hopped out of the boat and grabbed the map from his back pocket.  
"Where the hell are we?" Lee asked standing beside him glancing at the map.  
"I think... Mexico?"  
Lee looked around. It seemed quiet. No sign of walkers or anything.  
"Should we look around?" Lee said after a while had passed. Kenny nodded.  
"Christa, Omid keep an eye on Clementine were going to have a look around." Kenny called. He and Lee started towards the city next.  
The streets were dirty and it seemed like nobody had been outside for days. Lee was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea. After walking through several streets Lee finally broke the silence.  
"Why are there no signs of life, anywhere?"  
"Beats me man." Kenny answered. They walked a bit more when they came across a shelter looking place. There were faint sounds from inside.  
"Maybe there's people in here." Lee grabbed his gun just in case and they slowly opened the door.  
"Hello?" Lee called out. Nothing. "We're friendly."  
"Everyone says that!" A women called out. Lee stopped walking.  
"We need your help."  
"Why should we help you?" The women asked again.  
Lee sighed. "We're looking for a safe place to go. What happened to Mexico? It seems a lot worse then I would have excepted."  
The woman came up slowly holding a candle. She was covered in dirt and blood and her hair was knotted and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.  
"The dead took most of everyone and everything. There aren't to many of then left though, the dead. People killed most of them before they died."  
Lee nodded. "So who are you?"  
"I don't think you need to know that. I've got people to protect and I don't trust many of you others."  
Lee nodded. "Sorry for troubling you." He headed back out of the building to Kenny.  
"Well? What happened?"  
"Mexico is pretty wiped out to. Most of the dead are gone though however." Lee told him.  
"What do you think we should do?" Kenny asked looking around the stranded city. "I mean there doesn't seem to be a lot of activity around here, maybe it is a good idea."  
"I think we should wait till morning and look around some more." Kenny agreed and they headed back to the boat.  
In the morning the 5 of them started walking around the area looking for anything, food, water, amo, people. Lee and Kenny walked ahead with there guns just in case while Christ and Omid walked with Clementine shortly behind them.  
"Are we staying here forever now?" Clementine asked Christa.  
"Will see honey."  
They came across a sign about a mile of walking later. It read 'Welcome to Guatemala '.  
"Well I guess we're in Guatemala now." Kenny said. "Well ain't that dandy."  
"Hello there." A man called. He came out of no where all of a sudden. He had a think country accent.  
"Hello." Lee answered. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Mayor Downy. And who might you nice people be?"  
"Lee. This is my group. We're looking for a place to stay."  
"Well to tell you the truth are towns been pretty wiped out of walkers. Ain't to many people around left either. I do know that there's still lots of supplies though. Me and my wife keep finding more and more."  
"That's awesome." Omid spoke. "We should defiantly stay here."  
"Now hold on." Christa stopped him. "If the dead have killed so many people how come there aren't to many left?"  
The mayor turned and pointed to a far away spot. "That tank of toxics exploded awhile back. There's this lady who whistles big groups of them over there. They get burned to acid and that's the end of there time on this planet."  
Lee was amazed how this place still seemed to be managing pretty well. It was much better then Macon or Savannah or Atlanta so why not try it out. They had the boat to go back to anyways if they needed it.  
Lee turned to face his group. "I think we should stay." Omid and Kenny nodded. Christa didn't seem to really like the idea but when did she ever.  
"Fine will stay." She grumbled.  
"Great, well welcome to Guatemala!" The mayor said. Maybe this was there chance at the new start they so desperately needed.


End file.
